


Her Demon

by PotionsMistressM



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: Things Lita has learned about her new husband





	Her Demon

The first thing Lita learned about her husband was that he was truly a man in torment- that much wasn't a mind game played with his enemies or a play acted out for the fans in the audience. The things inside him that she'd taken to be heartlessness, cruelty, and maliciousness weren't really Kane at all; it was the demon, and the demon and Kane were two completely different creatures.

The second thing Lita learned about her husband was that though he had learned to control the demon that screamed in his head and burned through his veins, she was the thing that both strengthened his composure and challenged his hold on his own personality the most. She supposed it made sense, the way she purposely antagonized him at one moment just watch to the flames dance behind his eyes but then, in the privacy of their hotel room, clung to him and cried for their baby as he whispered to her and kissed her softly. Maybe she was more than one creature, too.

The latest thing Lita had learned about her husband was that she, too, could command the demon inside him. He was practically her very own attack dog; all she had to do was point out the injustice done to her, to them, and Kane would simply destroy the prey, muscles rippling and nostrils flaring. The demon took its toll on Kane, she knew, but at the moment its devotion to her was coming in handy- he'd even gone after _Trish_ , after all.

She couldn't eliminate him. She would never have a nice, normal husband, but as Kane shifted in his sleep, his head coming to rest on her breast, she smiled and stroked his smooth pate. No, she couldn't eliminate the demon, but there was a chance she could reform him. She kissed his head. He was _her_ demon.


End file.
